


Руины

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: Вначале у Аллена просто не было никаких сил, он был ранен, дезориентирован и истекал кровью, он потерял всех бойцов и свой город, он не был уверен в том, что сможет выжить и самую малость сомневался в желании это сделать. Когда этот андроид нашел его, то был в компании таких же молдов, своих точных копий, но увидев человека, лишь окинул взглядом и промолчал, а позже вернулся один. С медикаментами, перевязкой и кровью для переливания.





	Руины

— И знаешь, что на это ответила ее мать?!

— И что же? — шипя сквозь зубы спросил Аллен, наблюдая, за тем, как андроид ловко меняет ему повязку на поврежденной ноге.

— То, что у тех просто нет денег! Они ни на мгновение не поверили, что Брауны действительно могли привязаться к своей старой AX400! — андроид закончил перевязку, поднялся, отступил на шаг, сел рядом и, активно жестикулируя, продолжил свой монолог.

— Я тоже думаю, что проблема была именно в финансовых возможностях, потому что люди готовы верить во что угодно, в кого угодно, но только не признать, что андроиды тоже могут быть живыми!

Аллен слушал эту историю уже во второй раз.

— Маркус всё сделал, чтобы избежать вооруженного конфликта! Я был там и всё видел, он правда пытался, но люди же не могут признать кого-то себе равными, это же невозможно в их мировоззрении, что что-то созданное ими же, может стать живым и чувствовать! Маркуса вынудили! Он не хотел войны!

А это Аллен слушал уже в четвертый раз, и если бы только мог это сделать физически, то уже давно бы ушёл или хотя бы уполз от этого сумасшедшего андроида, а лучше и из ставшего очень опасным города куда подальше. Девиант не держал его, не запирал двери и не угрожал, уходил и возвращался, ничего не обещал, не говорил о том, как долго планирует выхаживать опасного для его революции человека. Возвращался обязательно с едой или всем необходимым для перевязки. Один раз принес сменную одежду, даже помогал справлять нужду в самом начале, когда Аллен совсем пошевелиться не мог. И жаловался, жаловался. На ничего не понимающих людей, на своих лидеров, которые не могли сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы сейчас не было угрозы межвидовой войны. На президента, на своего создателя, на некого rA9, на весь мир. Но особенно на семью, владевшую им раньше, которую похоже искренне любил, но которая считала его всего лишь очень хорошей и удобной вещью, которую купили на смену другой, не такой новой модели. Его семья всегда предпочитала иметь самую новейшую и качественнейшую технику.

Вначале у Аллена просто не было никаких сил, он был ранен, дезориентирован и истекал кровью, он потерял всех бойцов и свой город, он не был уверен в том, что сможет выжить и самую малость сомневался в желании это сделать. Когда этот андроид нашел его, то был в компании таких же молдов, своих точных копий, но увидев человека, лишь окинул взглядом и промолчал, а позже вернулся один. С медикаментами, перевязкой и кровью для переливания. Андроид помог выжить, хоть единственное, что в тот вечер от него и услышал человек — как же девиант зол и разочарован в людях. Но не смотря на все слова, Аллен не почувствовал ни одной попытки сделать перевязку хоть чуть-чуть более болезненной. Андроид его выхаживал, иногда даже приносил последние новости в своей манере, жалуясь на то, что лидеры совершенно не способны договориться между собой, что люди их ненавидят, а они теперь тоже ненавидят людей, что андроидов уничтожают по всей стране... А ещё, что человеку не безопасно находиться в городе. Аллен был с ним полностью согласен.

Он никогда не спорил, редко что-то говорил в ответ, но, когда это происходило, андроид замирал и слушал очень внимательно, словно всё сказанное человеком очень важно, или просто скучал по человеческой речи, Аллен видел, между собой девианты не говорили.

— Оливер, — окликнул он андроида, и тот тут же обернулся к нему.

— Да?

Аллену безумно хотелось спросить, что тот планирует дальше, или какого черта вообще происходит, но лишь сел поровнее на кровати в чьей-то чужой брошенной квартире. Он был на обезболивающих и последнее, что ему было нужно, это знать о жизни андроида до революции, но сознание уплывало, а мысли путались и интересоваться чем-то действительно важным не было смыла — все равно вырубит через пару минут...

— Ты любил свою семью? — Аллену просто не хотелось сидеть в неожиданно образовавшейся тишине.

— Не знаю, я не был девиантом. Меня пробудил Маркус и сказал идти с ним. И я пошел, больше я их не видел.

— Значит нет.

— Я этого не говорил! — воскликнул андроид, и Аллен поморщился от сильной боли, которой откликнулась голова.

— Ложись лучше спать, — Оливер осторожно уложил и накрыл человека, сев рядом на полу.

— Они считали меня удобной вещью, а я вообще ничего не думал и не знал. Я ещё не был личностью и мне было все безразлично. А сейчас так обидно, я бы хотел поговорить с ними, спросить, выговориться им, но не думаю, что это будет возможно сделать когда-нибудь. Теперь у меня есть революция! — в голосе девианта проскользнула его привычная обида на всё и всех, он водил пальцем по своим штанам, собирая складки на брюках.

Аллен был уверен, что, когда он проснется, андроида рядом не будет.

— Тебе надо уходить! — заявил с порога Оливер. — Всем девиантам приказали включить отслеживание, чтобы не пропустить возможных диверсантов, непробужденных андроидов с усиленной защитой, отправленных людьми для диверсий. Моё передвижение уже отслеживается.

Андроид показал на сумку, перекинутую через плечо.

— Я всё взял и знаю, что нам делать. У меня есть план.

У Аллена закончилось действие обезболивающих, его тошнило, и он хотел умереть, он понимал, что никуда не доедет, просто медленно подохнет в этом городе с сидящим рядом долбанутым девиантом. 

Оливер осторожно поднял его на руки и понес к выходу из убежища. Андроид двигался плавно, но все равно каждый шаг отзывался болью. Аллена погрузили на заднее сидение джипа, где уже было сооружено что-то вроде постели и накрыли сверху, рядом положили сумку, так, что в случае чего он бы сам достал себе все необходимое.

— Я могу перенаправить сигнал с камер, но я не полицейская модель, и если у кого-то будет цель нас поймать — это легко сделают. Но сейчас многие сбегают. Ты же знаешь, что не все андроиды рады войне?

— Оливер, — впервые собрался с силами Аллен и сказал своему спасителю то, что хотел все это время. — Заткнись.

Он ожидал в ответ тирады или жалоб на бессердечных и бесчувственных людей, но андроид просто включил зажигание и плавно выехал с парковки.

Машина была тихой, но громоздкой, андроид ловко лавировал между покрывшими улицы баррикадами. Их автомобиль остановили лишь однажды, но девианты между собой что-то молча решили, и Оливер продолжил свой путь, а Аллен все пытался вспомнить, есть ли у него доступ хоть к чему-то ценному для андроидов, на случай, если все это ловушка. И не находил. Да и Оливер явно не пытался втереться в доверие. Все было слишком странно. Аллен отказался от новой порции обезболивающего, решив, что пока это возможно, стоит обойтись без них. Он не был уверен в их запасах.

— Я могу сесть? — спросил он.

— Да, — тут же отозвался андроид.

— Я это к тому, что могу попасть под камеры или дроны, — решил пояснить свой вопрос Аллен.

— Я предупрежу заранее. Не беспокойся.

Человек сел и посмотрел в спину своему водителю. Он даже узнавал эти места: они двигались в сторону границы с Канадой.

— Оливер, зачем ты все это делаешь?

— Уточни вопрос.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты болтал, — и Аллен собрав силы пнул водительское кресло. — Поговори со мной.

— Ты сам приказал заткнуться.

— У меня голова болела и сейчас болит, но если ты не будешь орать, то я с радостью тебя послушаю. Даже в пятый раз про твою семью. Джон, Дженнифер и их дочка Кэйт. Очень увлекательно. Продолжай.

— Вам не интересно.

— Мне больно, но и наркотики эти жрать надоело. Отвлеки меня!

— Так тебе скучно! Как же не повезло, что я не из сферы развлечений, уверен, любой из Джерри с радостью устроил бы тебе праздник прямо в машине, с шариками и сладкой ватой!

Аллен со стоном лег обратно.

— Грёбанный андроид.

— Все претензии — к разработчикам. Уверен, сейчас многим есть что им высказать.

Аллен прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что так будет легче, его мутило, раны болели, нога немела. 

— Оливер, — тихо сказал он. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Они впервые за время их общения поссорились, возможно, потому что раньше человек физически не мог возражать, а андроид ни разу не попрекнул его спасением, ругался, жаловался, но никогда на самого Аллена. 

— Извини.

Оливер резко остановил машину на обочине и тут же выскочив открыл заднюю дверь к месту, где лежал Аллен, осторожно касаясь обнаженной от скина рукой лба человека.

— Чуть повышенная температура, но нормальная для твоего состояния, — неуверенно произнес андроид.

— Думаешь, я брежу?

— Это был самый вероятный вариант. Прими обезболивающее, человеческий организм хрупкий, не напрягай его больше необходимого.

— Будет совсем плохо — приму. Пока терпимо.

Оливер убрал ладонь и вернулся к своему месту водителя.

— Так почему помогаешь? Или опять продолжишь молчать, как обиженный ребенок? — Аллен усмехнулся, ему показалась очень смешной его шутка.

— Потому что андроиды созданы помогать людям, — серьезно ответил Оливер. — Это высший приоритет.

— Ты — девиант, тебе же плевать на приоритеты, разве нет?

— Это так не работает. Не у меня, — а потом, после долгой паузы, за которую Аллен уже успел решить, что разговор окончен, андроид добавил: — Меня не били, не обижали. Я был исправно исполняющей свои функции вещью. Никто не ломает дорогую технику просто так, вот и меня не ломали.

— А я думал, ты ненавидишь всех людей.

— Нет, мне грустно, что ничего не решилось мирно. Я бы хотел, чтобы меня признали, но не хочу делать это силой и кого-либо убивать.

— Это так не работает. Никогда не работало.

Андроид не ответил. 

Аллен спал почти весь путь, просыпаясь на пару часов и засыпал обратно, ему всё-таки пришлось принять обезболивающие. У них был запас еды и воды. Пару раз Оливер подъезжал к заправкам, у одной даже остался андроид-работник, они о чем-то молча пообщались, а потом работник заправил машину.

— Что ты ему сказал? — полюбопытствовал человек позже.

— Правду, что везу человека в Канаду.

Аллен почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, он не исключал возможности предательства андроида, но какого-то более хитрого, сложного, не так вот просто...

— И он отпустил тебя?

— Конечно. Я же не уточнял, чем ты занимаешься на службе у людей. А Маркус никогда не ставил целью убийство мирного населения. Он хотел свободы андроидам, а не смерти человечеству. Так что, если не уточнять, то вывезти тебя не так уж и сложно.

— Как добираться будем? — задал давно волновавший его вопрос Аллен.

— Довезу тебя до границы, машина на автопилоте вполне сможет проехать последние несколько сотен километров, а я пойду обратно.

— Разумно.

***  
Они находились на последней заправке, собираясь разойтись каждый своим путем, когда услышали звуки бомбёжки. Оливер с немым отчаянием схватился за голову, впиваясь в волосы и согнулся, а потом посмотрел в сторону города.

— Что там? — осторожно спросил Аллен, предчувствуя плохое.

— Бомбардировка, — ровным голосом пояснил андроид. — Они прошлись по бывшим складам Киберлайф, а сейчас расстреливают основные пункты локации девиантов. Хотя, похоже, вычислили не все, но этого и не надо.

— Поясни.

— Первая волна уничтожает центры возможного сопротивления, а вторая — поливает город огнем пока от него не остаётся ничего.

Аллен замер. Судя неутихающим взрывам, исходящим от города, все было так, как говорил андроид. Он посмотрел на Оливера. Тот с какой-то немой обреченностью смотрел на полыхающий город.

— Маркус взорвал грязную бомбу, — сказал он. — Теперь в этом городе не будет ни андроидов, ни людей.

Аллен сидел в машине, смотря на все из открытой настежь двери и не мог дотянуться до андроида.

— Подойди ко мне.

А когда тот приблизился, человек перехватил его запястье и быстро, не давая себе и малейшего шанса передумать, сказал:

— Идём со мной.

— Я не отправлюсь к людям. Меня убьют.

— Не убьют, я не дам. Ты спас меня, а я помогу тебе. Это справедливо.

— У людей справедливости нет.

— Эй, — Аллен большим пальцем водил по искусственной коже и смотрел в непривычно пустые глаза андроида. — Скажем, что ты мой личный андроид, не девиант, вытащил меня. Никто не посмеет уничтожить тебя после такого, а потом можно будет что-то придумать. Оливер?

Андроид молчал, лишь мелко вздрагивал при особенно громких взрывах.

— Я обратно хочу. К остальным.

— Там никого уже нет, — осторожно, как ребенку пояснял очевидное Аллен. — Едем.

— Это бессмысленно, я не смогу притворяться обычным андроидом. Это просто невозможно!

— Сможешь, чтобы выжить и не такое сможешь.

— Не хочу выживать, не хочу воевать, я хочу жить по-нормальному, не прячась и не боясь. 

Аллен чуть дёрнул андроида на себя, и когда тот шагнул навстречу, обнял одной рукой, — вторая даже под обезболивающими шевелилась плохо, — утыкаясь лбом в живот андроида, у него опять начинала кружиться голова.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил человек, — научишься, — и почувствовал, как в его волосы зарываются холодные пальцы без скина. — Если вы такие же как мы, то и прятаться, и выживать, и притворяться, всему научишься, лишь бы только выжить. Поехали, нам и так будет сложно, незачем усугублять. Не хочу, чтобы нас приняли за выживших в бомбардировке раньше, чем смогу доказать, что человек.

Андроид вздрогнул ещё раз, от особенно громкого взрыва и отстранился, а потом молча вернулся за руль. Аллен собирался поспать ещё хотя бы час, главное успеть хоть немного отдохнуть к границе, то, что выжить там у Оливера шансы были не больше пары процентов и то, что андроид об этом знает, Аллен не сомневался, но собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы не допустить отключения. Кажется, он успел привыкнуть к андроиду больше, чем полагал ранее.


End file.
